Noticeable
by Purplebunny444
Summary: Molly had always been a quiet girl, always minding her own business. No one really paid her too much attention, until he did.


**This is for my friend's birthday... I ship Sherlolly, she ships Mollcroft, so yeah.**

Molly had always been a quiet girl, always minding her own business. No one really paid her too much attention, and other that being flustered when receiving it, she was ok with not being always noticed.

That was until he asked her tp lunch one time, and now she constantly buzzed around him. She thought that she must seem annoying, always threatening to go back in her shell, but Mycroft would actually occasionaly laugh.

His laugh was a beautiful sound. She always thought the closest thing in comparison with it would be thunder, but she was wrong, completely wrong. His voice when booming out laughter was like the calmness of a rainy day, a hint of a small storm passing, and Molly would melt into that voice.

When he asked her for another date, she was proud of herself. She didn't give off a mousy response, but firmly said yes, she would quite enjoy spending another lunch with him.

He himself was starting to grow more comfortable with Molly's eccentric presence. He always had cameras and spies everywhere, of course, but he never suspected that her outgoing nature was present. The most out going he'd seen her was when she would play with her cat.

Now, he suspected he was starting to crack the ice on who Molly really was. A beautiful, young girl who was hurt at a young age. And he wanted to comfort and be with her more than he would protect his own brother, and that was saying a lot.

Molly pulled her hair back, getting ready to go inside the morgue. She was getting ready to put on her lab coat when Mycroft came walking through the door, himself eminent over his brother due to the favored cane.

He was wearing a navy blue trench coat, so dark it seemed black. His hair was combed into its natural array, and he looked tired. Exhausted, more than usual.

Molly offered him a chair to sit, but he kindly refused. Confusion poked at her head, but she kept her mouth quiet. He would tell her when he was ready.

Still looking for her white coat to cover her scratchy gray sweater with a kitten on it and jeans, she got as far as to going on the ground, to her stomach, and looking under the cabinets. She had officially looked every where that she could reach. Mycroft coughed, not the type in which a person is sick, but the type in which they're aware of something the other is not. Molly got up, hoping not too much dust got into her mousy brown hair.

"I believe," Mycroft leaned against a table and used his cane to point to the nearest tall cabinet, way out of Molly's height, "that is up there. Do you mind me fetching it for you?"

Molly showed him a kind smile as he grunted, got up, and easily grabbed the white cloth with his cane, to bring it a bit closer, and then fully removed it from the surprisingly non dusty cabinet top. He didn't hand it to her, though.

"I believe a thanks is in order," was his kind explanation.

"Mycroft, I'm already running late." She went to her clipboard and looked at her schedule. Never mind that, she had twelve bodies to look after!

"I had Sherlock make arrangements for getting the bodies taken care of. Most of them were murders, two suicides, and one looked like a murder but went peacefully in sleep." He took a step closer, tile crashing with boot and cane. His expression was still exhausted, but his eyes flashed with happiness.

"How do you know they will be in good shape?"

"This is Sherlock we're talking about. He always make sure they're fine, at least, unless I threaten him."

"I suppose being able to fall through in a threat is a bit scary on another's view toward you."

"Sherlock was just bored. Now, I believe you owe me something."

And their first kiss was shared at the morgue Sure, Molly's arms were clammy around Mycroft's neck, and perhaps Mycroft hugged her in a bit too tight, but it was still a perfect moment.

Molly had always been a quiet girl, always minding her own business. No one really paid her too much attention, except for Mycroft.

 **I remember the original prompt she gave AFTER I finish this. Oh well, some Mollcroft!**

 **Read and review so this pixie can fly(despite my username)!**

 **-Purplebunny444**


End file.
